Darkness Dragon and Heaven's Dragon (Prequel of Flower and Leaf)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Pertikaian antara dua klan yang memuja dua naga yang berlawanan sejak zaman dulu membuat bencana besar di Yokohama, gagal melindungi orang yang ia sayangi membuat Yayoi mengambil tindakan nekat dengan kembali ke masa lalu. Bersama Ura, Yayoi terdampar di tempat yang berbeda. Yayoi mendarat di tempat Hak dan Ura mendarat di tempat Yona yang tengah berkonfrontasi dengan Soo Won.
1. (1) My Lady

**Chapter 1 – My Lady**

* * *

 **.**

~ Salju turun di pagi yang hening ~

~ Ditingkahi lolongan anjing ~

~ Berjalan pelan dengan sebatang payung dalam kegelapan ~

~ Aku sudah lama menjalani kehidupanku sebagai wanita tanpa air mata ~

~ Dengan hembusan angin dan hujan, berpayung tanpa memperlihatkan air mata setetespun ~

~ Sudah lama kujalani kehidupanku sebagai wanita tanpa hati, tanpa perasaan, mimpi dan air mata ~

~ Sudah lama kujalani kehidupanku sebagai wanita tanpa dendam ~

.

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut coklat yang dikepang dua berlutut, mata coklatnya menatap wanita di hadapannya "menurut Mizuki yang melihat cermin air, mereka mulai bergerak".

Wanita berbalut kimono pink bunga Sakura yang selaras dengan warna rambut lurusnya yang pink dan warna matanya yang ungu duduk sopan sambil meletakkan cangkir teh yang ia minum menoleh ke samping "pergilah ke Sansan dan bebaskan ke-4 ksatria naga... jika kondisinya bertambah parah, bawalah wadah naga kegelapan kemari karena aku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, pergilah bersama Mizuki untuk jaga-jaga".

"saya mengerti, nyonya Sakura... siap laksanakan...".

* * *

Sesosok wanita berpayung merah bagai darah dengan gagang bambu menyeringai dari balik payungnya "tak perlu menunggu layunya bunga, cukup potong tangkai bunganya dan ia akan layu secara perlahan".

Seorang gadis berkimono merah dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang dua berlutut di belakang wanita itu ""nona Tsubaki, asap hitam terlihat di langit, nampaknya berasal dari wilayah suku api jadi haruskah saya bergegas menuju Sansan sekarang? Mengingat para pemuja naga langit mulai bergerak, nona Tsubaki...".

"temui ke-4 ksatria naga pada malam hari, tunggulah malam sebelum bulan purnama malam di malam ini karena dari apa yang kulihat, saat itu Neguro datang bersama Yotaka dan Kou Ren... sampaikan pesanku padanya, Kyouka... sebentar lagi, saatnya kita membangkitkan darah iblis dalam wadah naga kegelapan...".

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam lurus yang pendek dengan bekas luka seperti sambaran petir di dahinya berlari, mengejar wanita di hadapannya hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menggenggam tangan wanita itu "tunggu, Yayoi?!".

"lepaskan aku, Ura!?".

"kau tak bisa melakukan hal gegabah ini?! ini tak sepertimu saja!?".

"kenapa tidak? Aku sudah gagal melindungi mereka, karena itu harus kucegah sumber dari pertikaian ini, meski harus kembali ke masa lalu?!".

Ketika Yayoi memegang Ungaikyo yang tersimpan di gudangnya, bayangan Yayoi dan Ura menghilang setelah cahaya yang keluar dari Ungaikyo menyinari tubuh mereka.

* * *

Ura yang mendarat di atas semak-semak menggelengkan kepalanya yang pusing "duh, mataku... Yayoi, kau...?!".

Kali ini Ura terkejut, ia seperti sedang menyiram air panas ke dalam air dingin, ia merasa salah tempat karena ia mendarat di waktu dan tempat yang salah.

Yona yang pertama kali menghampirinya dan bertanya "...kau siapa?".

Ura yang biasanya mungkin akan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yona tapi ia merasa tak bisa diam mengabaikan Yona karena ia merasa aura Yona agak mirip dengan Yayoi. Teringat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali, Ura melihat ke sekeliling "ah?! Kemana wanita itu?".

* * *

 **Sementara itu, di Sansan...**

Vold menghampiri Hak dan menawarkan apakah ia perlu meminta beberapa prajuritnya untuk pergi mencari Yona, namun Hak menolak karena takut terjadi salah paham jika Vold seenaknya menggerakkan pasukannya.

"lagipula tempat mereka dikurung dekat dari sini, jadi jika situasi yang terburuk terjadi, aku bisa turun tangan sendiri... meski seluruh dunia melawanku, aku akan tetap menyelamatkan mereka" sahut Hak.

Tiba-tiba, mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang mendarat dari langit. Yayoi yang baru tiba di masa lalu jatuh menimpa tubuh Hak dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"hei, kau tak apa-apa? sadarlah?".

Yayoi membuka matanya dan melihat Hak "...Ura? ini...".

Menyadari pria di hadapannya bukan Ura, Yayoi terkejut dan bangun, menoleh sekeliling "...ini dimana?".


	2. (2) Messenger

**Chapter 2 – Messenger**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

Kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu tepatnya sehari sebelum Yayoi tiba, saat Hak hampir diserang Yotaka, Vold menahan serangannya dan si pengirim pesan datang. Keesokan harinya pasca kekacauan itu, di hadapan Kou Ren bersama Yotaka dan Neguro yang berkunjung ke sel tempat Yun, 4 ksatria naga dan Mizali berada, muncul pengirim pesan dari kubu lain.

* * *

Mari kita mundur sehari sebelum Yayoi dan Ura tiba di masa lalu.

.

Setelah hujan reda, prajurit suku angin yang bergembira atas kedatangan Hak membuat pesta di perbatasan membuat pesta di dekat kota Sansan karena perkemahan mereka yang lembab dan berlumpur akibat hujan deras. Ketika Yotaka memeriksa siapa gerombolan yang membuat keributan di pinggir kota melihat warga Kouka, Yotaka melayangkan senjatanya yang ditahan oleh Vold sehingga terjadi adu mulut antara Yotaka dan Vold. Mendengar ucapan Vold bahwa Algira yang terkuat di antara prajurit Lima Bintang sekalipun tak bisa menandingi Hak, prajurit kerajaan Xing yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"kerajaan Kouka juga memiliki mereka yang memiliki kekuatan monster, yang disebut empat ksatria naga" ujar Vold.

"monster yang membuat keributan di kota kemarin..." gumam Yotaka.

"wajar Algira tak bisa menandinginya sebab yang ia lawan adalah prajurit terkuat di Kouka... bukankah begitu, Raijuu no Kouka, Son Hak?".

"...aku sudah mengembalikan nama 'Son' pada kakekku, jangan panggil aku seperti itu meski aku masih tak keberatan jika dipanggil dengan nama julukanku" sahut Hak menatap gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya "dan siapa kau?".

"oh, jangan hiraukan aku, aku hanya pengantar pesan... namaku Mulan..." ujar gadis berkimono perak dengan rambut hitam lurus sepinggang yang setengahnya dijepit menggunakan jepit rambut bunga Magnolia di dekat telinga kirinya, mata birunya menyipit ketika tersenyum "dan sebelum aku menyampaikan pesan yang kubawa, kenapa tak kalian lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian?".

"kau mata-mata kerajaan Kouka? Terang-terangan sekali..." ujar Yotaka terpotong karena ada gadis berkimono merah dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang dua menggunakan ikat rambut bunga Cosmos tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Yotaka sambil menghunuskan pisaunya ke leher Yotaka "lehermu bisa putus duluan jika kau menganggap kami dari kerajaan Kouka".

"Kyouka sayang~ hentikan kebiasaanmu menodong orang lain dengan pisau begitu, dong" ujar Mulan menyeret Kyouka setelah meminta maaf pada Yotaka.

Mata biru Kyouka menatap Yotaka lekat sebelum akhirnya Kyouka angkat bicara "...ada pesan untuk putri Kou Ren dan jenderal Neguro, sampaikan pada putri Kou Ren bahwa ratu kami akan datang menemuinya di malam bulan purnama esok di sel tempat kalian menahan kelima warga Kouka itu dan ratu kami bertanya pada Neguro, apa kau berniat mengulangi tragedi yang dibuat ayahku? Jika Neguro bertanya tentang identitasku, katakan saja padanya, 'aku adalah ratu yang bangkit dari kematian'...".

"nah, sekarang silahkan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian..." ujar Mulan mengayunkan tangan pada Vold.

Ketika terdengar kasak-kusuk di antara prajurit kerajaan Xing yang menyangsikan kekuatan ksatria naga, saat Vold hendak menjelaskan penyebab para ksatria naga tak melawan, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari belakang Yotaka yang berasal dari prajurit kerajaan Xing yang ditusuk oleh Mizali. Setelah Yotaka mendengar alasan Mizali menusuk prajuritnya, Yotaka memukul Mizali dan Ayame memberi pertolongan pada dua prajurit itu, tapi keributan lain muncul.

Kyouka memegangi lengannya yang gemetar dan bertanya dengan suara bergetar "kenapa... kenapa kau bisa menusuk prajurit itu? bukankah... mereka temanmu juga?".

Mizali tertawa keras "hah? memangnya apa yang kulakukan itu salah? Maksudku, mereka terlalu lemah dan jika mereka terjun ke medan perang, mereka akan mati dalam sekejap mata jadi mereka mati sekarang atau nanti juga tak ada bedanya, kan?".

"Kyouka, jangan?!" teriak Mulan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyouka, namun sia-sia, tiba-tiba Kyouka menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"kalau begitu, kau matilah duluan..." ujar Kyouka yang muncul di belakang Mizali mengambil pedang milik Mizali setelah menendang Mizali sekuat tenaga.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Mizali yang tersungkur ke tanah, Mizali terkejut saat ia melihat ke atas karena Kyouka melompat ke arahnya, meski Mizali berhasil menghindar ke samping, ia kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat tanah tempat ia berbaring tadi retak akibat kepalan tangan Kyouka yang mungil.

Kyouka menatap tajam Mizali sambil mengacungkan pedang yang ia rebut dari Mizali "jangan kabur terus?! Jadi susah membunuhmu, kan?!".

"nggak, normalnya kalau orang mau dibunuh, pastinya hanya punya dua pilihan, jika dia tidak bisa melawanmu sekuat tenaga, tentu saja dia akan kabur sekuat tenaga, kan?" ujar Mulan yang duduk di antara warga suku angin memberitahu Kyouka "lagipula bukankah dengan kekuatan berpindah tempat (teleport) yang kau miliki, kau bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah, kenapa kau memilih jalan sulit untuk membunuhnya, Kyouka?".

Kyouka terkekeh "aku takkan merasa puas karena jika dia langsung kubunuh, itu masih terlalu nyaman bagi sampah sepertinya... akan kubuat dia merasakan bagaimana ketakutan dan rasa sakit menjelang kematian sebelum membunuhnya pelan-pelan".

"uwah, seram... sisi gelapnya keluar, deh".

"anu, memangnya tak bahaya jika tak dihentikan?" ujar Han Dae menunjuk Kyouka yang saat ini masih kejar-kejaran dengan Mizali.

"aduh, susah, tuh... masalahnya pria itu tipe yang paling dibenci Kyouka dan kalau anak itu sudah ngamuk, dijamin tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sampai dia puas... hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghentikannya dalam kondisi begitu dan orang itu bukan aku" ujar Mulan mengayunkan tangan.

Saat Kyouka yang lagi-lagi berpindah tempat ke belakang Mizali dan hampir menebas Mizali, seorang wanita berambut merah tua yang lurus selutut menahan pedang di tangan Kyouka dengan seledang miliknya. Warna merah tua selendang dan rambutnya selaras dengan warna merah kimononya yang bermotif bunga Tsubaki dan warna bibirnya, wanita yang muncul bagaikan bunga Tsubaki yang mekar itu tersenyum menatap Kyouka.

Setelah menjatuhkan pedang di tangan Kyouka, wanita itu memeluk erat Kyouka "Kyouka, kau anak yang baik, kan? tak seharusnya kau menghunuskan pedang pada orang lain dan kau tak boleh memakai kekuatanmu sembarangan...".

"tapi... jika aku tak membunuhnya sekarang, dia akan membunuh ibu!? orang jahat itu bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh ayah!? jika ibu mati terbunuh dan menyusul ayah... aku akan sendirian..." ujar Kyouka memeluk wanita itu dengan suara bergetar.

Melihat Kyouka mengatakan itu disertai isak tangis, wanita itu tersenyum sambil memegang wajah Kyouka "Kyouka, ibu sangat menyayangimu... jadi bagaimana mungkin ibu akan pergi meninggalkanmu putriku yang manis ini?".

Melihat wanita itu tersenyum dengan lembut, Kyouka menangis keras sambil memeluknya dan menangis keras sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

Mulan menghampiri mereka berdua dan merebut Kyouka dari tangan wanita itu "penyamaran yang hebat seperti biasa, Mizuki... karena Kyouka sudah tenang, bisa kau buka penyamaranmu sekarang? aku tak nyaman melihatmu menyamar sebagai nona Tsubaki".

"ketahuan rupanya" ujar Mizuki membuka penyamarannya sehingga terlihat warna asli rambut dan mata Mizuki yang sama dengan Kyouka, bahkan ia sangat mirip dengan Kyouka "baiklah, aku harus pergi, temanku sudah menunggu".

"untuk apa kau kemari dan menolong kami? Bukankah kami musuhmu?".

Mendengar pertanyaan Mulan, Mizuki tertawa sinis "kau bodoh, ya? masa hal sesederhana ini saja tak kau mengerti? adalah tugas seorang kakak untuk menghentikan adiknya yang akan bertindak bodoh, kan?".

* * *

 _Kembali ke saat ini, keesokan harinya..._

.

Neguro menghampiri Mizali yang ia lemparkan dalam keadaan terikat lalu ia seret ke dalam sel di samping sel tempat Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga berada kemarin "...sudah kau dinginkan kepalamu?".

Saat Yun menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Neguro menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin "dan berkat itu, putri Kou Ren juga merasa shock dan mendekam di kamarnya".

"eh? kenapa?" ujar Mizali heran.

"gara-gara kau!?" pekik Neguro.

Neguro menghela napas, sebagai yang paling senior di antara Lima Bintang, kelima prajurit terkuat di kerajaan Xing, Neguro yang paling sering dibuat pusing oleh generasi muda setelah ia. Teringat saat ia baru terpilih sebagai anggota Lima Bintang, terbayang sosok seorang putri yang dulu telah memilih Neguro sebagai anggota Lima Bintang.

" _Neguro... apapun yang terjadi, kumohon jaga kerajaan Xing..."_.

" _apalagi yang kuharapkan? Bukankah kau sudah mati?"_ pikir Neguro teringat pesan yang telah disampaikan Yotaka padanya dan Kou Ren.

Saat Kou Ren dan Yotaka datang, Yun mengambil kesempatan membujuk Kou Ren dan ketiga anggota Lima Bintang di tempat itu untuk mengubah pikiran agar mereka menyetujui usul Tao untuk melakukan perjanjian damai dengan kerajaan Kouka.

"mudah saja bicara, bocah..." ujar Yotaka memegang jeruji kayu sel "tapi perlu kau tahu... salah seorang prajurit yang ditawan Yu Hon lalu hanya dikembalikan kepalanya 17 tahun yang lalu di gerbang kastil kami adalah kakakku, satu-satunya keluargaku...".

"raja Kouka saat ini adalah Soo Won, putra Yu Hon... 17 tahun yang lalu, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, salah satu yang mati di tangan Yu Hon saat itu adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku dan putrinya yang baru berusia 2 tahun... Yu Hon bahkan sanggup membunuh wanita dan anak-anak yang tak berdaya, tawanan perang kami hanya dikembalikan kepalanya, apa kau mau bilang kalau putranya berbeda dengan Yu Hon sementara mendiang raja Il mati terbunuh di tangan Soo Won, kan?" ujar Neguro.

"jangan membunuhku seenaknya, Neguro...".

" _...suara ini?!"_ pikir Neguro.

* * *

 **NB :**

Ini fanfic yang kukembangkan menjadi crossover karena Author perlu bantuan Ura dan Yayoi disini, sebenarnya fanfic ini awalnya fanfic yang dibuat setelah Author baca manga chapter 140 tapi terlintas di pikiran, sepertinya seru juga kalau ada tokoh dari manga lain dan jadilah manga Mugen Spiral yang Author ambil, dari pengarang yang sama, Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.


	3. (3) Irrationally

**Chapter 3 – Irrationally**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

Tak hanya Yayoi dan Ura yang tiba di masa lalu, rupanya Hakuyo sempat mengikuti mereka dan ikut terbawa ke masa lalu. Setelah Hakuyo yang tiba lebih dulu di masa lalu memberitahu Yayoi dimana mereka sekarang, Yayoi melepaskan segel Ura agar Hakuyo dapat mencarinya. Sementara itu, Ura yang terbuka segelnya tiba-tiba merasa Yayoi dalam bahaya sehingga dia ingin segera pergi mencari Yayoi namun sayangnya ia masih harus berurusan dengan Yona di tempat ia mendarat.

* * *

Warga suku angin yang berada di dekat situ berkerubung di sekitar Yayoi, bertanya berbagai hal pada Yayoi sehingga membuat Yayoi makin bingung. Di tengah kebingungan Yayoi, Hak menyuruh mereka untuk tak berkerumun dan bertanya satu persatu karena kasihan melihat Yayoi yang terlihat linglung.

"kau bahkan tak tahu ini dimana, siapa kau dan kenapa kau tahu-tahu muncul dari langit?" ujar Hak menunjuk ke atas.

"apa kau yang bernama Yayoi?" ujar Mizuki yang tahu-tahu muncul di belakang Yayoi.

"eh, iya... kau siapa?".

"Hakuyo, benar yang ini temanmu, kan?" panggil Mizuki.

"Yayoi!?".

"Hakuyo!?".

"kau ini, bikin cemas saja!?" ujar Hakuyo memeluk Yayoi, lalu memegang bahu Yayoi "terus mana dia?".

"aku tak tahu juga, kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?".

"aku ada di belakang Ura dan ikut tertelan sinar cermin itu, tahu-tahu aku tiba disini kemarin malam".

"yang kaget itu kami berdua, tahu... kau tiba-tiba muncul di dekat kami saat kami mengawasi mansion tempat Kou Ren menahan ke-4 ksatria naga" ujar Mizuki menghela napas.

"kesampingkan soal itu, ini gawat... aku sudah bertukar informasi dengan gadis kecil itu dan tebak... kita terdampar di daratan China 900 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya di salah satu kerajaan sebelum bersatunya daratan China dan yang ingin kutanyakan... kenapa kita terdampar ke masa lalu dan malah mendarat di China? Terus bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke masa depan?" ujar Hakuyo bisik-bisik pada Yayoi.

"jawaban pertanyaan yang pertama, mungkin itu karena permintaanku pada Ungaikyo agar dia mengirimkan kita ke asal mula masalah yang baru-baru ini kita hadapi dan soal kembali ke masa depan... akan kupikirkan itu nanti, sekarang ada satu hal yang lebih penting, kita harus segera menemukan Ura sebelum terjadi sesuatu...".

"kau benar... tapi bagaimana mencarinya? Belum tentu dia dikirim kemari juga, kan?".

"akan kucoba membuka segelnya, saat itu kau deteksi keberadaannya, aku yakin dia juga ikut terdampar kemari karena saat itu dia memegangku... kau yang ada di belakang kami saja ikut terlempar kemari, seharusnya dia ada disini juga, kan?".

"maaf, orang dari masa depan... tapi dari percakapan kalian, sepertinya masih ada satu orang lagi selain kalian berdua, ya?".

Hakuyo dan Yayoi menengok ke samping, melihat Hak yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dari awal hingga akhir. Seharusnya mereka merahasiakan keberadaan mereka tapi Hak sudah terlanjur mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sehingga terpaksa mereka meminta Hak ikut bekerja sama.

"akan kujelaskan padamu dari awal, kenapa dan untuk apa kami kemari tapi kami masih harus mencari satu teman kami dulu, kau tak keberatan?" pinta Yayoi.

"tak masalah, aku juga harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan temanku" ujar Hak.

Barusan Yayoi sudah melepaskan segel Ura, Hakuyo berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan Ura dan bergegas menjemput Ura sementara Yayoi menunggu di tempat Hak. Setelah Yayoi mendengar apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini pada Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga termasuk masalah di antara kedua kerajaan ini, Yayoi tersenyum melihat Hak hanya diam mengawasi, menatap lurus ke dalam kota karena menunggu Mizuki yang berjanji untuk membantunya menyelamatkan Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga.

"teman-temanmu itu pastinya sangat berharga bagimu, ya... kelihatan jelas kalau kau sangat mencemaskan mereka".

"kau sendiri, kelihatannya kau juga mencemaskan temanmu itu?".

"apa boleh buat, soalnya temanku itu tipe orang yang mudah terlibat masalah".

* * *

Mari kita lihat kondisi orang yang mudah terlibat masalah itu.

.

Ura terdampar di tempat dan waktu yang salah, dimana ia mendarat tepat di semak belakang Yona dan Algira yang dibantu Lily, Tetora dan Ayura sedang berhadapan dengan Soo Won, Joo Doh, dan Keishuk. Tapi kita mulai dari beberapa saat sebelum Ura muncul.

"ada apa, yang muli..." ujar Joo Doh terhenti, terbelalak melihat Yona ada di depan mereka.

Soo Won meminta pasukannya diam di tempat dan menanyakan maksud kedatangan Yona kali ini.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku sudah meminta seseorang mengirim pesan padamu, harusnya kau tahu untuk apa aku sengaja muncul... ".

Ura yang jatuh di atas semak-semak menggelengkan kepalanya yang pusing "duh, mataku... Yayoi, kau...?!".

" _Hak? oh, bukan... tapi mirip..."_ pikir Yona menghampirinya dan bertanya "...kau siapa?".

Teringat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali, Ura melihat ke sekeliling "ah?! Kemana wanita itu?".

"entah siapa kau, tapi jika kau tak punya kepentingan disini, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini" ujar Yona menoleh kembali ke arah Soo Won "jika kau ingin membunuhku lagi, coba saja bunuh aku sekarang, tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, kuminta kau mendengarkanku".

Setelah Yona menjelaskan situasi di kerajaan Xing, Yona meminta Soo Won menemui Kou Ren dan Tao barang sekali "putri Kou Ren bahkan berniat menggunakan anak-anak dan wanita sebagai prajuritnya, apa kau mau menyuruh para prajuritmu membunuh anak-anak dan wanita yang tak bersalah?".

"jika memang itu harus dilakukan demi mendapatkan kerajaan Xing, akan kuanggap itu sebagai pengorbanan yang layak... lagipula anak-anak dan wanita yang bersedia mengikuti perang itu seharusnya tahu resiko perbuatan mereka, jika mereka bersedia ikut perang demi putri Kou Ren maka mereka berniat mati dengan senang hati, kan?".

Yona menampar Soo Won sekuat tenaga dan memberitahu alasan putri Kou Ren yang begitu membenci Yu Hon serta apa yang dilakukan Yu Hon 17 tahun yang lalu "rupanya kau sama saja dengan ayahmu... sama-sama tak punya darah dan air mata... apa kau juga tak punya hati manusia?!".

Merasa keadaan akan makin berbahaya, Keishuk memerintahkan salah satu prajurit membunuh Yona sehingga Ura membantu Algira melindungi Yona.

Saat ia sudah terlanjur menghajar salah satu prajurit bersama Algira, Ura menepuk wajahnya "ah, lagi-lagi...".

Tiba-tiba, Ura merasakan ada reaksi dalam tubuhnya dan segelnya terlepas. Tanduk dan cakar di kukunya muncul lagi dan telinganya menjadi runcing, rambut hitamnya yang pendek lurus jadi panjang dikepang.

" _segelku... apa terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu?"_ pikir Ura, sayangnya meski ia ingin bergegas pergi menemui Yayoi, ia tak tahu gadis itu ada dimana dan harus pergi kemana, terlebih ia tak bisa meninggalkan Yona yang jelas-jelas sedang dalam bahaya.

Melihat Ura memiliki tanduk kecil di kepalanya, disertai kuping lancip dan cakar dari kuku tangannya yang panjang, para prajurit yang melihatnya berusaha menyerangnya tapi muncul pertolongan tak disangka.

"berhenti?!" ujar Lily membentengi Yona.

Yona terkejut melihat sahabatnya ada di depannya "Lily?".

"apa-apaan ini? aku diam saja sejak awal dan akhirnya kau tetap berniat membunuhnya? Yang benar saja!? kenapa Yona harus menjadi korban ketidakadilan disini?! Tidak rasional jika kau membunuh Yona hanya karena apa yang disampaikannya dari kerajaan Xing adalah benar".

"nona Lily, tolong menyingkirlah... wanita itu bukan putri Yona, ia pasti mata-mata kerajaan Xing yang ditugaskan membingungkan kita" pinta Keishuk.

"maksudmu dia berbohong? jika ada yang bisa dipercaya disini, dia adalah Yona, putri raja Il yang berdiri di belakangku?! Dia tak mungkin berbohong karena dia tulus, dia tak pernah ada maksud terselubung!?".

"nona Lily, kami bisa menganggap anda sebagai pemberontak jika anda terus membelanya!? Kita tak tahu apakah beliau benar-benar putri Yona atau bukan sementara..." ujar Keshuk yang terpotong karena Yona maju selangkah, berdiri membentengi Lily.

Saat Yona meminta Lily mundur dan Yona meminta Lily tak dilibatkan meski harus ditebus dengan nyawanya, Lily bereaksi keras.

"jangan bercanda?! Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kematian saja tak cukup untuk membayarnya dan jika aku tidak bisa melindungimu sementara aku ada di dekatmu, aku mana punya muka untuk menghadap teman-temanmu?! kau sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkanku, biarkan aku menolongmu kali ini?!" ujar Lily memegang tangan Yona, lalu berbalik menatap tajam Soo Won, Joo Doh dan Keishuk sambil membentengi Yona "silahkan anggap aku pengkhianat, tapi jika kalian ingin membunuhnya, langkahi dulu mayatku?!".

"itu kata-kataku, Lily?!" ujar Yona meminta Lily mundur.

Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Lily, suku air tentu takkan tinggal diam meski mereka termasuk suku yang tenang sehingga Soo Won meminta Lily memberitahu tuntutannya "apa maumu?".

"tolong penuhi permintaan mereka, cukup temui putri Tao dan putri Kou Ren sekali, apa salahnya? Jika masih bisa menempuh jalan damai tanpa ada korban yang jatuh dari kedua belah pihak, kenapa harus memulai perang yang sudah pasti akan menelan korban?" pinta Lily.

Soo Won mengalah kali ini karena ada Lily.

"lalu bagaimana kalian menjelaskan pria di belakang kalian itu?" tanya Joo Doh menunjuk Ura.

"sudah kubilang, aku hanya numpang lewat" sahut Ura.

"wah, apa ini? sepertinya kau terlibat hal menyusahkan lagi, ya?" ujar Hakuyo mendarat di belakang Ura.

Karena sudah ada temannya yang menjemput, Ura pamit pada Yona, Lily dan Algira "tapi... yakin tak apa-apa jika kau bersama orang-orang berbahaya itu?".

"tak apa-apa, aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu barusan, Ura... tapi karena sudah ada temanku, pasti aman" ujar Yona meyakinkan "kau juga harus menemui temanmu, kan?".

"kau juga, kenapa bisa terlibat lagi?" tanya Hakuyo.

"apa boleh buat, aku paling tak suka melihat orang keroyokan dan yang paling kubenci adalah melihat segerombol laki-laki pengecut yang berusaha membunuh seorang wanita jadi harap maklum" sahut Ura yang sengaja bicara agak keras sehingga ucapannya terdengar menusuk di telinga para prajurit yang berusaha menyerang Algira dan Yona tadi.

Yona tertawa mendengar ucapan Ura "oh, maaf... tapi aku jadi teringat temanku yang mirip denganmu... dia pernah jadi buronan di sebuah kota pelabuhan karena menolong wanita yang tak ia kenal di tengah jalan dan terlibat perkelahian".

Lily langsung nyengir lebar sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Yona dengan jari telunjuknya "hayo~ ngaku, siapa yang kau maksud? Meskipun sudah terbaca dari wajahmu, pasti pacarmu, kan?".

"Lily, dia bukan pacarku?!".

"ah, tinggal menunggu waktu itu..." sahut Lily tertawa.

* * *

Setelah Ura menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi padanya setelah ia tiba di tempat ini, Hakuyo lalu meyakinkan Ura bahwa Yayoi baik-baik saja dan menunggu di perbatasan kota Sansan "cepat atau lambat, kita memerlukan bantuan orang-orang ini jadi sekalian saja kita melibatkan diri, begitu katanya".

Ura menghela napas lega mendengar Yayoi baik-baik saja "terus, kenapa dia malah tinggal di sana?".

"aku tak tahu, tapi dia bilang ada laki-laki yang harus ia awasi karena auranya membuatnya tertarik, jujur saja aku juga berpikir begitu apalagi laki-laki itu mirip denganmu..." ujar Hakuyo menunjuk Ura.

"HAH?! di saat genting begini..." ujar Ura bersiap lari.

"tunggu, jangan salah paham dulu..." ujar Hakuyo menahan Ura "ini berkaitan dengan apa yang baru kita alami baru-baru ini, aku pribadi beranggapan sama dengan Yayoi... bisa dibilang, ketimbang manusia... lebih seperti hewan buas... bahkan tak cuma satu orang itu, masih ada 4 lagi di dalam kota tapi yang paling berbahaya adalah yang diawasi Yayoi saat ini".

"sama saja berarti kemungkinan dia yang paling dekat dengan bahaya, kan? kita pergi sekarang saja".

Tanpa mereka ketahui, kalau mereka menempuh jalan yang sama dengan Yona.


	4. (4) Queen Who Awaken From the Death

**Chapter 4 – Queen Who Awaken from the Death**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

Sang ratu yang bangkit dari kematian muncul di depan Kou Ren dan yang lain sesuai janjinya, identitas aslinya sama mengejutkannya dengan apa yang diberitahu si pembawa pesan yang muncul setelah itu pada Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga.

* * *

"aku datang sesuai janjiku" ujar wanita yang muncul di belakang mereka bersama Kyouka dan Mulan, saat wanita itu membuka tudung jubahnya, terlihat rambut merah tua yang lurusnya mencapai lutut seperti bunga Tsubaki yang selaras dengan warna kimono hitam bermotif bunga Tsubaki merah, mata birunya terlihat begitu jernih dan tenang seolah bisa menembus isi hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tak disangka, wanita itu malah menampar Kou Ren "buka matamu lebar-lebar, seharusnya kau sadar tindakanmu hanya akan mengirim wargamu ke neraka jika kau memulai perang lebih dulu, itu sama saja memberi alasan yang bagus bagi kerajaan Kouka untuk menyerang kerajaan Xing dan jika kerajaan Xing dikepung dari dua sisi oleh kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Sei, hanya menunggu waktu bagi kerajaan Xing untuk menjadi daratan yang dilumuri darah".

"tak mungkin... anda... masih hidup... bukankah jelas-jelas malam itu... karena Yu Hon... anda sudah..." ujar Neguro tergagap, menunjuk wanita itu.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kou Ren.

"aku adalah ratu yang bangkit dari kematian... mereka yang mengikutiku memanggiku dengan sebutan Tsubaki" ujar Tsubaki menghampiri Kou Ren "tepatnya, secara garis darah, aku masih keluargamu... nama asliku Maya Sahara Sandra...".

"tidak mungkin... Maya Sahara Sandra... bibiku itu seharusnya sudah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu, kan?" ujar Kou Ren.

"hm, tak percaya?" ujar Maya membuka bajunya dan terlihat ruam merah seperti tanda lahir berbentuk bunga Tsubaki yang besar di dadanya "apa kau lupa? Karena tanda lahir inilah aku diberi nama julukan Tsubaki... apa kau sudah lupa betapa aku membenci tanda lahir yang telah menyebabkanku menderita akibat kesalahan yang dibuat ayahku? Kau yang bilang sendiri padaku bahwa kau akan bersumpah setia padaku, apa kau bahkan sudah melupakanku?".

"tak pernah sekalipun saya melupakan anda, tuan putri Maya" ujar Neguro berlutut di hadapan Tsubaki, kepalan tangannya dan suaranya bergetar bahkan ia meneteskan air mata.

"Neguro, angkat kepalamu..." pinta Maya memeluk Neguro "terima kasih... karena kau telah menepati janjimu padaku... berkat pertolonganmu malam itu, anak-anakku masih hidup, jadi jangan lagi menyalahkan dirimu karena merasa gagal menolongku dan anak-anakku".

"tapi... jika memang anda masih hidup, kenapa...".

"aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku tapi sebelumnya tolong jawab pertanyaanku" ujar Maya memegang kedua bahu Neguro "kenapa kau bersedia menyimpan semua itu rapat-rapat? maksudku... aku berterima kasih padamu karena berkat kau tutup mulut, anak-anakku bisa hidup dengan bebas tapi seingatku kau membenci suamiku, kenapa kau mau menolong anak-anakku?".

"tentu saja, gara-gara pria itu, anda kabur dari kastil hanya untuk kawin lari dengan pria itu... dan jika anda perlu alasan, karena mereka berdua adalah anak anda, apa itu cukup?".

Maya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Neguro lalu melirik Kou Ren "kurasa aku perlu memberitahu kalian soal ini karena ini berkaitan dengan nasib kerajaan kita juga... sebelumnya, tolong panggil Tao kemari karena aku ingin dia mendengarnya juga, kita bicara disini saja".

Saat melihat Tao yang dibawa oleh Yotaka, Maya tersenyum melihat Tao, memegang wajah Tao "Miya Sophia, ibu kalian adalah adikku, kelembutan yang kau miliki mirip dengannya".

Tao bisa merasakan kelembutan yang terpancar dari Maya, membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memeluknya "tapi... katanya bibi Maya sudah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu?".

"karena kondisiku saat itu bisa dibilang berada di antara hidup dan mati... sebelumnya, aku tak ingin ada salah paham jadi akan kukatakan yang sejujurnya, dosa yang dilakukan kerajaan Xing pada kerajaan Kouka serta awal dari rantai kebencian" ujar Tsubaki memulai penjelasannya yang sebagian sangat sulit dipercaya.

Maya Sahara Sandra, lahir di malam bulan purnama pada bulan Agustus, ia dianggap sudah mati sejak 20 tahun yang lalu setelah Neguro menemukan Maya yang kabur dari kastil bersama prajurit kerajaan Gujarat, sekutu kerajaan Xing yang berada di seberang laut. Kerajaan Gujarat dan kerajaan Xing mulanya bekerja sama setelah Jafar, pangeran kerajaan Gujarat menikahi putri kerajaan Xing, Youki. Dari pernikahan mereka berdua, lahirlah Maya Sahara Sandra dan Miya Sophia.

"raja sebelumnya, raja Jafar hanya memiliki dua orang putri... jika anda tak minggat saat itu, sudah pasti tahta kerajaan Xing akan jatuh ke tangan anda sebagai putri pertama tapi akhirnya tahta kerajaan Xing jatuh ke tangan putri Miya".

"benar, aku ingat kau sempat memintaku kembali ke kastil saat berhasil menemukanku padahal aku tak mungkin melakukannya karena saat itu aku tengah mengandung mereka berdua" ujar Maya tersenyum.

"tindakan anda sebagai putri kerajaan Xing itu tak bertanggung jawab namanya".

"kakak?!".

"sudahlah, Tao... aku tak menyangkal karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Kou Ren benar... tapi aku ingin kalian percaya, kulakukan itu bukan hanya demi suami dan anak-anakku, tapi juga demi ibu kalian, adikku Miya...".

Tao merasa heran "apa maksud anda, bibi?".

Mereka yang berada di tempat itu terkejut mendengar penuturan Maya yang dirasa tak masuk akal, terutama Kou Ren yang memiliki kebanggaan tinggi terhadap tanah airnya.

"tak mungkin... apa anda mau bilang bahwa kakek kami bahkan sanggup menggunakan putri kandungnya sendiri sebagai alat dan memperlakukan putri kandungnya sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan? Jangan bercanda?!".

"wajar jika kau tak percaya" ujar Maya menghela napas, sudah menduga reaksi Kou Ren "tapi aku takkan bicara tanpa bukti".

"tunggu, anda mau apa?" ujar Neguro.

Mereka semua terkejut saat melihat Maya mengambil pisau dari sakunya dan menyayat urat nadi di lehernya sendiri sampai urat nadinya putus, tapi tak lama kemudian luka itu langsung sembuh.

Setelah Kyouka menyodorkan kain padanya, Maya membersihkan darah di lehernya "lihat? apa kau mengerti sekarang kenapa aku menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai ratu yang bangkit dari kematian? apa yang terjadi 17 tahun yang lalu membuatku menyadari kalau aku tak lagi bisa bertambah tua tapi bukan berarti aku abadi karena aku bisa tetap mati jika jantungku kuberikan pada 'daun' yang memenuhi persyaratan...".

* * *

Setelah bicara dengan Maya, akhirnya Kou Ren bersedia menemani Tao pergi menemui Soo Won.

"mengejutkan..." gumam Yun dengan sorot mata kosong seolah rohnya melayang.

"benar..." angguk Kija dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"tapi dia ibu yang cantik, ya" ujar Shina.

"daripada membicarakan itu... bagaimana jika kita kabur sekarang?" usul Jae Ha.

"benar, sudah dengar apa kata wanita tadi, kan? jika kalian tak bergegas, mungkin saja teman kalian itu akan mati" ujar Mizali yang terbaring dalam keadaan terikat di dalam selnya tertawa.

Muncul wanita berambut coklat lurus yang dikepang dua (bawahan Sakura), mata coklatnya menangkap bayangan Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga "Zeno?".

Zeno langsung berdiri "...Kaya?".

"nostalgianya nanti, Kayano..." ujar Mizuki menjitak Kayano, wanita yang mirip Kaya itu dari belakang dan menghunuskan pedangnya yang aneh "tolong agak mundur sedikit jika tak ingin Firangi milikku mengenai kalian".

Firangi, pedang kuno yang berasal dari kerajaan Gujarat itu adalah pedang bermata dua yang dapat menebas dan memukul lawannya.

Setelah Mizuki menebas sel penjara dari kayu itu dengan Firangi, ia meminta Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga segera bergegas menuju perkemahan prajurit kerajaan Xing karena disanalah Soo Won yang datang bersama Yona akan menemui Kou Ren dan Tao.


	5. (5) Dear Death God

**Chapter 5 – Dear Death God**

* * *

 **Summary**

Saat Hak dan Yona dalam bahaya, Tsubaki Shinigami datang dan menyelamatkan mereka dengan sebilah sabit dewa kematian di tangannya.

* * *

Ura dan Hakuyo tiba lebih dulu di tempat Hak dan bergegas menemui Yayoi. Begitu melihat Yayoi di antara warga suku angin, Ura langsung memeluknya dan membawanya pergi tanpa aba-aba. Di tepi hutan dekat kota Sansan, Ura dan Hakuyo berhenti bersama Yayoi, bertemu orang yang menunggu mereka.

"aku sudah membawa mereka berdua, jadi sekarang beritahu kami informasi sesuai yang anda janjikan, nyonya Maya..." pinta Hakuyo.

"sebelumnya, aku ingin kalian membantuku" ujar Maya turun dari pohon, berhadapan dengan Hakuyo, Ura dan Yayoi.

* * *

"...mana Yayoi?" tanya Hak menoleh sekeliling.

"sudah pergi, tadi dibawa laki-laki yang baru datang bersama Hakuyo" jawab Tae Woo.

"tuan Hak, jangan mentang-mentang nona Yayoi cantik, jadi mau pindah ke lain hati, tuan putri dikemanakan?" goda Han Dae yang detik berikutnya ditendang oleh Hak.

Salah seorang warga suku angin yang ditugaskan berjaga menghampiri Hak dan memberitahu bahwa pasukan suku Langit dan suku air terlihat memasuki perbatasan.

"mereka mengirim surat, katanya mereka meminta perwakilan suku angin untuk ikut menemui putri Kou Ren dan putri Tao melakukan perjanjian damai" ujar Han Dae yang menerima surat, sehingga Tae Woo mengajak Han Dae ikut bersamanya.

"sebaiknya kau bergegas kesana, meski Algira tak meninggalkannya, tuan putri Yona sekarang ada bersama Soo Won, Joo Doh dan Keishuk" ujar Kyouka yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Hak.

Mendengar ucapan Kyouka, Hak berlari sekuat tenaga ke tempat pertemuan disusul Tae Woo, Vold dan Han Dae yang mendapat firasat buruk.

* * *

Joo Doh sempat bertanya apakah Hak ada di Sansan juga atau tidak, dan saat Yona menjawab iya, Joo Doh kembali bertanya "apa jaminannya kalau yang mulia Soo Won akan tetap aman sementara orang itu ada disana? Anda meminta kami tetap melakukan perjanjian damai dengan pria itu di dekat kami?".

"aku mengerti apa yang terjadi membuatmu waspada, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada majikanmu karena akulah jaminannya... jika kurasakan ada tanda bahaya darinya maka akan kuhentikan dia meski harus menggunakan tubuhku" jawab Yona penuh keyakinan.

Tak terlihat apapun dari sorot mata Yona selain perasaan yang membara layaknya bara api sejak ia harus berhadapan dengan Soo Won, justru Keishuk dan para prajurit yang dibuat gentar dan takut oleh Yona yang tak terlihat takut sama sekali. Prajurit suku air pun bungkam karena Lily membuat mereka terkejut, baru kali ini mereka melihat putri jenderal suku air itu begitu tegas, tak tergoyahkan layaknya air bah.

" _Yona bilang begitu, apa dia bahkan berniat menjadi perisai Soo Won meski Hak menunjukkan taringnya lagi?"_ pikir Lily dalam hati merasa cemas, sehingga ia tak ingin menjauh dari Yona.

Sejak Yona ikut dengan rombongan Soo Won, Lily selalu berada di samping Yona karena ia bisa merasakan bahaya dan napsu membunuh yang tertuju pada Yona, begitupun Algira yang tak pernah menjauh dari sisi Yona.

* * *

Saat Kou Ren dan Tao dikawal Yotaka dan Neguro muncul di hadapan Soo Won yang datang bersama Yona dan Lily yang dikawal oleh Joo Doh, Algira, Tetora dan Ayura, Keishuk selaku perdana menteri kerajaan Kouka memastikan anggota yang ada "hanya tinggal menunggu perwakilan dari suku angin".

Firasat buruk Joo Doh terjadi, terlihat Hak yang penuh hawa membunuh menghampiri mereka. Saat melihat Hak berlari ke arah mereka sambil menghunuskan Tsu Quan Dao, Soo Won dan Joo Doh menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Hak, jangan?!" teriak Yona yang berlari ke arah Hak.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Soo Won dan Joo Doh, Keishuk meminta beberapa pemanah untuk melontarkan panahnya ke arah Yona. Hak yang menyadarinya menarik tangan Yona, memeluk Yona dan menangkis beberapa anak panah itu dengan Tsu Quan Dao di tangannya.

Joo Doh meminta Soo Won mundur dan menghunuskan kedua pedangnya sambil melirik ke arah Soo Won "bukankah anda sendiri yang bilang, yang berikutnya akan kubunuh dia... saat inilah waktu yang...".

Ucapan Joo Doh terhenti karena sebuah anak panah melesat, menggores wajah Joo Doh. Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah karena anak panah itu dilontarkan oleh Yona.

"mundur... atau yang berikutnya akan kuarahkan ke titik vitalmu tanpa ragu, Joo Doh... kau mau membunuh Hak sementara aku ada disini? Kau harus bunuh aku dulu" ujar Yona menatap tajam Joo Doh sambil mengarahkan anak panahnya.

Mereka terkejut melihat Yona yang malah mengarahkan senjatanya pada mereka (tanpa mereka ketahui kalau masih ada satu lagi yang siap menunjukkan taringnya). Soo Won menangkis pedang yang diayunkan Mulan pada Joo Doh, sehingga Mulan melompat ke belakang dan mendarat di dekat Yona. Tergetar dengan apa yang dilakukan Yona, Keishuk menyuruh para pemanah melepaskan panah mereka ke arah Yona dan Hak.

"cepat merunduk?!" ujar Mulan mengeluarkan benang baja yang ia gunakan untuk menahan beberapa anak panah.

Saat Hak memeluk Yona untuk melindunginya dari hujan panah, Maya mendarat tepat di depan mereka, mengayunkan sebuah sabit dengan panjang tongkat dan mata sabit yang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya, ukiran bunga Tsubaki berada di pangkal tongkat dekat mata sabitnya dan sulur tanaman berduri dengan daun bergerigi bak daun bunga mawar melilit tongkat sabit itu. Hak yang memeluk Yona mendongak ke depan, Yona yang terbaring di tanah sambil memeluk erat Hak mendongak ke atas, keduanya melihat sosok dewa kematian yang cantik bagai bunga Tsubaki itu menolong mereka berdua.

"Hak, berat..." ujar Yona menepuk-nepuk punggung Hak.

"oh, maaf!?" ujar Hak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya "bisa berdiri? Kau tak terluka?".

Yona menyambut uluran tangan Hak dan berdiri "tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa".

"siapa kau?" tanya Hak.

Maya melepaskan tudung jubahnya dan menurunkan sabitnya "kau bisa menyebutku Tsubaki Shinigami (dewa kematian bunga Camellia)...".


	6. (6) Clash of Sword and Shield

**Chapter 6 – Clash of Sword and Shield**

* * *

 **Summary**

Rahasia kelam masa lalu terungkap, yang membuat pedang terkuat raja dan perisai terkuat raja saling beradu.

* * *

"17 tahun yang lalu, Yu Hon mengobarkan perang dengan kerajaan Xing dan memperlakukan para tawanan perang hanya demi membasmi 'bunga' dan 'daun', dia berusaha membunuhku dan putriku setelah ia mengetahui sosok asli di balik 'perjanjian bunga dan daun'..." ujar Maya memberitahu identitas asli legenda perjanjian bunga dan daun.

Daun adalah Oni atau keturunan dari apa yang kita kenal sebagai Oni.

Bunga adalah para wanita keturunan Miko yang dipilih Oni untuk menjadi santapan para daun karena keindahannya, kesuciannya atau darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka.

Bunga adalah para wanita yang dadanya diukir tanda lahir berbentuk bunga yang besar sebagai tanda bahwa ia beserta keturunan atau leluhurnya adalah seseorang yang pernah melakukan perjanjian dengan Oni untuk meminjam jantung iblis setelah menjalani ritual memperpanjang umurnya pasca kematian.

"memang, mungkin ada 'bunga' dan 'daun' yang telah melakukan kesalahan dan mereka harus mendapat konsekuensi atas kesalahan mereka, tapi apa salah jika kami hanya ingin hidup? aku tak keberatan melawan pria yang mengincar nyawaku dan berusaha membunuhku tapi anakku masih 2 tahun saat itu dan ayahmu tetap berusaha membunuh anakku..." ujar Maya melipat tangan dan tertawa sinis "tapi lihat bagaimana akhir hidup seperti apa yang didapat ayahmu? Seorang bunga menyamar sebagai istrinya dan saat bunga itu berhasil mendekatinya, dengan mudahnya ia membunuh ayahmu namun hal itu tak sengaja diketahui oleh mendiang raja Il... mendiang raja Il yang mengira ibu kandungmu, Yong Hi telah membunuh ayah kandungmu, Yu Hon, menutupi kematian ayahmu dan menimpakan kesalahan atas kematian ayahmu pada dirinya sendiri".

"kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu... seolah kau menyaksikan kejadiannya sendiri?" tanya Soo Won dengan suara bergetar.

Maya tertawa keras dan menyeringai "wajar saja... karena akulah bunga yang telah menyamar sebagai ibumu dan membunuh ayahmu?! itu akhir hidup yang pantas bagi ayahmu yang telah membunuh putriku yang masih bayi hanya karena putriku seorang 'bunga' sepertiku?!".

"KAU?!" teriak Soo Won mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Maya.

Hak yang ada di belakang Maya maju menahan serangan Soo Won.

Yona yang ada di belakang Maya terduduk lemas, seperti di dalam mimpinya, ia melihat Soo Won dan Hak kembali beradu pedang. Baru kali ini ia melihat Soo Won seemosi itu dan ia tak mengerti, kenapa Hak melindungi wanita itu, sebab jika dipikirkan baik-baik, jika wanita di hadapannya ini tak membunuh Yu Hon, mungkin Soo Won tak akan membunuh ayahnya.

Soo Won menekan pedangnya yang kini beradu dengan Tsu Quan Dao milik Hak "menyingkir dari situ, Hak!?".

"maaf saja, tapi aku sependapat dengan wanita ini... pria yang bisa dengan mudah membunuh tawanan perang dan melemparkan kepala para tawanan perang kerajaan Xing, memang pantas disebut apa selain pemimpin yang kejam? Orang itu hanya akan menjadi raja yang tiran dan mendiang raja Junam pasti sudah menyadarinya...".

"jangan menghina ayahku?! Dan kenapa kau malah melindungi wanita itu?! jika wanita itu tak membunuh ayahku, mungkin aku tak...".

"diam?! Itu tak bisa kau jadikan sebagai alasan dan tak mengubah kenyataan kalau kau telah membunuh raja Il dan menghancurkan hidup tuan putri!?".

"mundur, yang mulia?!" ujar Joo Doh maju dari belakang Soo Won dan mengarahkan kedua pedangnya pada Hak.

Ketika Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga tiba di tempat itu bersama Kayano dan Mizuki, mereka dibuat terkejut atas apa yang mereka lihat.

Yona berlari menghampiri Hak sambil meneteskan air mata "HAK?!".


	7. (7) The Real Camellia God of Death

**Chapter 7 – The Real Camellia God of Death**

* * *

 **Summary**

Di tengah bentroknya Hak dan Soo Won, Maya membuat Joo Doh menjadi korban jurus yang mematikan. Setelah Hak juga menjadi korban jurus mematikan, Neguro membuat gadis itu membuka identitas aslinya.

* * *

Sebelum kedua pedang Joo Doh mengenai Hak, Kyouka lebih dulu menangkap kedua bahu Hak dari belakang dan melakukan teleport, menukar posisi Hak dengan Mulan yang menangkis serangan Joo Doh.

Setelah Mulan menangkis kedua pedang Joo Doh, Maya melompat melalui bahu Mulan ke atas dan mendarat di belakang Joo Doh.

"sebaiknya kau tidur saja..." ujar Maya mencengkram kepala Joo Doh.

"ARGH!?".

Melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, bukan hanya Hak dan Yona, tapi semua yang ada di tempat itu dibuat terkejut karena tahu-tahu Joo Doh tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya setelah Maya muncul dan menyentuh kepala Joo Doh.

Mulan bertepuk tangan dan tertawa "kapanpun dilihat, kemampuan anda tetap luar biasa...".

"ini belum seberapa... mereka harus rasakan akibatnya karena membuatku marah..." ujar Maya membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan kain yang diberikan Kyouka.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada jenderal Joo Doh?" tanya Lily.

"singkatnya, ratu kami membangkitkan seluruh luka yang dialami pria itu sejak ia lahir, pria itu takkan bisa bangun dan kebanyakan orang akan mati setelah terkena jurus ini" sahut Mulan.

"siapa kau? kenapa malah melukai jenderal Joo Doh?! Yang tak punya kepentingan seharusnya tak..." ujar Keishuk terpotong karena Kyouka muncul di belakangnya sambil menghunuskan pisau kecilnya ke leher Keishuk.

"sebaiknya kau diam saja dan dengarkan ratu kami bicara karena kalian sudah membuat ratu kami marah, pejabat rendahan" ujar Kyouka yang berpindah tempat barusan.

"siapa bilang aku tak punya kepentingan? Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan anakku" potong Maya mengangkat sabitnya dan mengarahkan sabitnya ke arah Soo Won beserta anak buahnya. Sorot mata Maya yang begitu dingin dan angkuh membuatnya terlihat sebagai sosok wanita dingin yang kejam, ibarat dewa kematian yang menggenggam bunga Tsubaki "dan kalian yang datang dengan niat membunuh, kalian tak bisa protes jika dibunuh, kan?".

"putri Maya, tolong redamkan amarah anda?!" pinta Neguro berlutut di hadapan Maya "anda bisa menjatuhkan hukuman untuk orang-orang itu nanti, tapi bukankah masih ada yang lebih penting untuk anda lakukan saat ini?".

"kau benar..." ujar Maya menghela napas dan menurunkan sabitnya.

"siapa kau sebenarnya dan siapa yang kau sebut sebagai anakmu tak penting bagiku" sahut Soo Won berdiri dan mengacungkan pedangnya setelah meminta Joo Doh dibawa pergi "sebab aku hanya harus membunuhmu demi ayahku...".

Saat Soo Won mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Maya, Mulan menahan serangannya.

"bawa tuan putri pergi dari sini, Hak?! cepat?!" teriak Mulan yang menahan pedang Soo Won.

Melihat Yona terduduk lemas sambil menangis, Hak segera menarik tangan Yona "ayo, tuan putri?!".

Setelah Maya menjentikkan jarinya, tiba-tiba Kyouka dan Mulan seperti tak sadarkan diri, itu karena Maya menghipnotis mereka berdua, yang terjadi berikutnya terasa begitu cepat. Semua yang ada di tempat itu tiba-tiba rubuh terlentang di tanah, tak bisa bergerak akibat racun yang ditebarkan Maya lewat udara sehingga mereka tak bisa bergerak untuk sementara.

Kyouka memindahkan Soo Won ke depan Hak sehingga pedang Soo Won menancap di tubuh Hak.

Hak yang menggandeng tangan Yona dan hendak bergegas lari dari tempat itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali akibat benang baja yang dilepaskan Mulan mengikatnya dengan menembus dan menahan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sehingga Hak tak bisa menghindari tusukan pedang Soo Won.

Darah Hak yang muncrat menempel pada wajah Yona membuat Yona yang terbelalak sambil menutupi mulutnya "HAK!?".

Maya tersenyum sambil memegang wajah Hak "kau benar-benar anak baik, Hak...".

Detik berikutnya, mereka dibuat terkejut karena Hak mengalami hal yang sama dengan Joo Doh. Setelah Mulan melepas benang baja dari tubuh Hak, Maya mendorong Hak ke belakang sehingga Yona yang berada di belakangnya segera menahan tubuh Hak.

"HAK!?" teriak Yona mendekap Hak yang terkujur di hadapannya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Soo Won tak lagi memedulikan Maya, setelah ia menghampiri Yona yang terus berusaha menyadarkan Hak sambil memeluk Hak, Soo Won hanya diam terpaku di tempat saat melihat Yona memanggil Hak sambil menangis. Saat Jae Ha dan Kija melihat Yona menangis sambil mendekap erat Hak yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dan Soo Won hanya berdiri sambil menggenggam sebilah pedang yang meneteskan darah ke tanah dengan sorot mata yang dingin tanpa emosi, emosi mereka meluap namun berkat Shina yang memberitahu bahwa pelaku utamanya adalah wanita di dekat Soo Won, Jae Ha dan Kija mengubah sasaran serangan mereka.

"MINGGIR?!" ujar Jae Ha dan Kija yang mendarat sambil melancarkan serangan dengan cakar dan kaki naga sehingga tanah di tempat Maya berpijak langsung retak.

"pendarahannya parah sekali, ini luka terparah yang pernah dialaminya..." ujar Yun mengambil peralatan pengobatan dari tasnya.

Maya melirik ke depan "...kau pikir, pada siapa kau acungkan senjatamu, Neguro?".

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Neguro yang mengacungkan tombaknya pada Maya.

"bukankah kau bisa lihat sendiri siapa aku?" sahut Maya.

"bohong!?" ujar Neguro lalu membentengi Yona dan Hak di belakangnya "putri Maya yang sesungguhnya tak mungkin berusaha membunuh putra kandungnya sendiri?!".

"...apa?" ujar Yona dan Soo Won bersamaan.

18 tahun lalu, Neguro mendapat kabar tentang seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan Maya, ia berhasil menemukan Maya tengah kabur bersama Ulla di perbatasan wilayah suku angin dan kerajaan Xing. Di tengah musim dingin di hutan yang diwarnai putihnya salju, Neguro melihat Ulla menyembunyikan Maya yang menggendong bayi laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru berusia setahun di balik punggungnya. Bayi laki-laki dan perempuan itu adalah anak kembar, adiknya yang perempuan diberi nama Leila Dilwale Diandra dan kakaknya yang laki-laki diberi nama Hak Dilwale Ulla yang lahir pada tanggal 9 bulan Agustus 19 tahun yang lalu.

"17 tahun yang lalu, aku membawa kabur mereka berdua dari desa itu... sementara putri Leila dibawa ke Kekaisaran Kai oleh nyonya Sakura, sahabat putri Maya, kutinggalkan putranya di tempat tetua Son Mundok atas permintaan putri Maya yang sekarat di depan mataku... tak mungkin beliau membunuh putra kandungnya setelah memintaku merahasiakan semuanya?! kau mirip sekali dengan putri Maya... tapi kurasa kau bukan putri Leila karena seingatku warna mata dan rambut putri Leila sama dengan kakaknya" ujar Neguro menunjuk Hak.

Gadis yang menyamar sebagai Maya itu bertepuk tangan "luar biasa... untuk menyadarkan diri dari obat pelumpuh syaraf yang kutebarkan, kau tusuk kakimu sendiri agar bisa melaksanakan janjimu untuk menjaga anak kandung putri Maya... kesetiaanmu pada putri Maya membuatku salut, tampaknya kau sadar aku bukanlah yang asli karena kau benar-benar cinta mati padanya, ya?".

"tidak, aku sudah curiga sejak kau bilang kalau kau yang membunuh Yu Hon karena putri Maya yang kukenal tidak akan melakukan hal sekotor itu".

"oh, jadi kau yang menyelamatkan kedua adikku?" ujar gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya.

Seperti boneka yang putus talinya, Kyouka dan Mulan tak sadarkan diri setelah itu sehingga gadis itu membuka penyamarannya, melepaskan tanda lahir berbentuk bunga Tsubaki yang ternyata hanya tatto tempelan, sehingga terlihat tanda lahir berbentuk bunga yang lain, di dadanya terdapat tanda lahir berbentuk bunga Higanbana, mata birunya sedingin es dan rambut merahnya yang asli bergelombang.

"dibilang adikku juga sebenarnya mereka berdua hanya adik sepupuku, bukan adik kandungku karena ibu kandungku, Sonya adalah adik kandung Ulla. Setelah ibuku meninggal, bibi Maya mengangkatku sebagai salah satu anak adopsi mereka, nama asliku Amara Cassandra Sonya... mendiang ibu kandungku, Sonya adalah 'bunga' yang memiliki tanda lahir bunga mawar dan ibuku mati di tangan Yu Hon 17 tahun yang lalu, itulah sebabnya 10 tahun yang lalu, setelah menyamar sebagai Yong Hi, kubunuh Yu Hon dengan tanganku sendiri..." ujar Amara terkekeh dan melipat tangan "dan seperti katamu, Neguro, bibi Maya yang asli bukanlah wanita yang sanggup berbuat jahat atau licik, seperti yang telah kulakukan... aku heran, kenapa pangeran klan Oni darah murni seperti paman Ulla memilih menikahi wanita yang hanya manusia biasa sepertinya bahkan merendahkan dirinya dengan menjadi pengawalnya, sama saja dengan putra kandungnya".

"cukup bicaranya... kau harus rasakan kemarahan sang naga..." ujar Kija menyiapkan cakarnya.

"energik sekali... kudengar kalian luka parah, ternyata malah segar bugar?" ujar Amara melipat tangan.

"tadinya, tapi seorang gadis manis yang telah menyembuhkan luka kami barusan" ujar Jae Ha menyiapkan pisaunya.

"luka dan tenaga kami sudah pulih seperti sedia kala, kau harus rasakan akibatnya membuat naga marah" ujar Zeno.

"tanpa kekuatan kalian, kalian tetap manusia biasa... kalian pikir manusia bisa mengalahkan Oni?" ujar Amara menyeringai, muncul sebuah tanduk merah di dahinya.

* * *

 _~ Entah mengapa hatiku terus gelisah, apa yang kan terjadi? ~_


	8. (8) Darkness Dragon's Vessel

**Chapter 8 – Darkness Dragon's Vessel**

* * *

 **Summary**

Setelah gadis itu membuka penyamarannya, saat gadis itu berusaha membunuh Yona, Soo Won yang tergerak hatinya melindungi Yona. Hak yang tidak sadarkan diri menunjukkan taringnya. Yayoi dan Ura ikut bergabung untuk menahan wadah naga kegelapan.

* * *

"kenapa kau lakukan ini pada Hak?!" ujar Yona.

"kau akan tahu setelah aku berhasil membunuhnya" ujar Amara menyiapkan sabitnya "jadi, bisa minggir dari situ? Atau kau mau mati lebih dulu?".

"kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu melakukannya?" tanya Zeno berdiri di depan Yona.

Shina yang menghunuskan pedangnya berdiri di depan Zeno sementara Kija dan Jae Ha berada di depan mereka.

"kata siapa aku yang akan melakukannya? aku masih punya boneka yang masih bisa kukontrol" ujar Amara menjentikkan jarinya.

Kyouka kembali berdiri dengan sorot mata kosong, kendalinya aktif lagi dan Kyouka kembali menghilang. Kemampuan Kyouka untuk berpindah tempat memang menyusahkan pada saat seperti ini.

"Yona?!" ujar Shina menoleh ke belakang.

Saat Kyouka yang muncul di belakang Yona mengayunkan pedangnya pada Yona, Soo Won menahan pedang Kyouka sehingga mereka semua dibuat terkejut.

"kau sedang apa, Soo Won? kenapa menolong musuhmu?" tanya Amara mengerutkan kening.

"benar... apa yang kulakukan... aku sendiri tak mengerti... aku juga ingin tahu jawabannya..." ujar Soo Won berusaha menahan serangan Kyouka, sesaat melirik ke belakang.

Melihat Yona menangis dengan sorot mata yang kosong sambil mendekap Hak barusan telah membuat Soo Won teringat seperti saat ia melihat Yona yang menangis akibat kehilangan ayah kandungnya yang mati terbunuh di tangan Soo Won.

Hakuyo muncul di belakang Kyouka dan menjitak Kyouka keras-keras menggunakan tongkat tombaknya sehingga Kyouka tak sadarkan diri

"jika kau tak cepat menyingkir dari sini, berbahaya, lho" ujar Hakuyo memanggul Kyouka dan membawanya menjauh.

Soo Won baru mengerti maksud ucapan Hakuyo saat ia menoleh ke belakang. Hak yang sejak tadi tak sadarkan diri, berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tongkat Tsu Quan Dao yang bertumpu di tanah.

"tak mungkin..." ujar Amara menutupi mulutnya "seharusnya kau tak bisa bergerak lagi!?".

Dengan sorot mata kosong, tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya berlumuran darah, Hak kembali menyerang Soo Won dengan aura membunuh yang membuncah dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hak, berhenti?!" pinta Soo Won yang berusaha menangkis serangan Hak yang datang bertubi-tubi meski terlihat jelas kalau ia kewalahan. Soo Won merasa ngeri melihat Hak bisa terus menyerangnya seperti itu dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

" _sebesar itukah kebencian dan amarahmu padaku?"_ pikir Soo Won mengerutkan kening saat menahan serangan Hak.

Tak peduli berapa kali Soo Won meminta Hak berhenti, suaranya seolah tak terdengar lagi di telinga Hak sehingga Zeno meminta ketiga saudara naganya menghentikan Hak bagaimanapun caranya. Saat itu, teringat apa yang terjadi di Sensui, Yona kembali menghentikan Hak.

"Hak, hari itu saat kau pergi dari Fuuga, aku memaksamu untuk membawaku serta, karena aku takut... saat kau menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal di Fuuga dan kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku merasa aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi jika aku melepaskanmu saat itu..." ujar Yona terisak sambil memeluk Hak dari belakang "sama seperti saat di Sensui, meski kau ada disini, aku merasa kau begitu jauh... aku yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau alami karena ini mungkin takkan terjadi jika aku tak melibatkanmu lagi... akan kulakukan apapun asalkan kau kembali padaku... karena itu, kumohon... jangan pergi lebih jauh dari ini...".

Tiba-tiba bumi bergetar, tanah tempat mereka berpijak terbagi jadi dua seolah memisahkan kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing.

"semuanya, menjauhlah dari tebing itu!?" teriak Yayoi dari kejauhan.

"tak sempat, Yayoi" ujar Mizuki menempelkan tangannya ke tanah "aktifkan segel air!?".

Muncul tanda bunga teratai di tanah tempat mereka yang ada di dekat Hak berpijak, saat tanda bunga teratai itu bersinar, mereka berpindah tempat ke belakang Mizuki. Mereka lalu terkejut melihat aura kegelapan membuncah keluar dari tubuh Hak.

"tak ada waktu lagi?!" teriak Kayano dari kejauhan.

Mizuki menancapkan Firangi ke tanah, bersamaan dengan Kayano yang mengearahkan Kum Kang Jeo ke depan dan Yayoi yang mengarahkan gelangnya ke depan "aktifkan kekkai tiga pilar penahan kegelapan?!".

"gawat... masih ada dua orang yang belum kupindahkan karena nggak sampai" ujar Mizuki menunjuk ke depan dimana masih ada Yona dan Soo Won di dekat Hak.

"jangan mendekat!? kegelapan itu bisa menelan semua kehidupan, kau bisa mati jika kau nekad masuk tanpa pelindung?!" sahut Yayoi menahan Kija dan Jae Ha.

"tapi tuan putri belum..." ujar Kija terhenti.

"cih, bikin repot saja..." ujar Ura mendarat di dekat Yayoi sambil memanggul Soo Won dan Yona yang tak terjangkau segel air Mizuki, menurunkan Soo Won dan Yona lalu menoleh ke arah Hak "jadi, rupanya itu wadah naga kegelapan?".

"aku berhasil, ibu... lihatlah, naga kegelapan bangkit kembali?!" ujar Amara tertawa.

* * *

"bagaimana cara menghentikannya jika kita saja tak bisa mendekatinya?" ujar Yun.

"singkatnya, Oni lawan Oni" ujar Ura.

"mulai sekarang, ini akan jadi urusan kami para Oni, kalian para manusia tak perlu ikut campur jika masih sayang nyawa..." ujar Hakuyo menunjuk ke depan "lihat, karena darahnya sebagai Oni sudah bangkit, perubahannya mulai terjadi".

"kalau begitu, cukup buat dia tidur sebelum perubahannya sempurna" ujar Ura menjentikkan jari tangannya, petir berkumpul mengelilingi tangannya.

Langit bergemuruh, halilintar bersahutan dan diakhiri munculnya petir menyambar turun dari langit lurus menuju tanah yang diturunkan oleh Ura sebagai serangan jarak jauh. Setelah tubuh Hak tersambar petir, asap yang menipis sehingga mereka melihat perubahan pada tubuh Hak. Telinga dan kuku tangan yang runcing, rambut perak panjang mencapai lutut dan kedua bola mata biru Hak berubah warna menjadi sepasang bola mata berwarna emas, tatapan matanya yang begitu dingin menusuk itu terasa tajam bagai sebilah pisau es.

Dari dalam tebing itu muncul seekor Kokuryuu (naga kegelapan) melayang naik ke langit dan meraung tak tentu arah.

Di bumi turun seekor binatang buas sebesar gajah menyerupai singa dengan surai dan ekor seperti singa, tubuhnya memiliki bulu biru yang lebat, telinga panjang dan moncong panjang seperti serigala, kaki dan mata seperti harimau, erangannya terdengar mengerikan, benar-benar mencerminkan binatang buas.

"mo... monster!? Panah dia!? Bunuh monster itu!?" ujar prajurit Kou Ren yang ketakutan dan memanah Raijuu serentak.

Sia-sia karena hujan anak panah itu semua hangus terbakar oleh petir yang melindungi Raijuu. Serangan tadi justru membuat Raijuu mulai tak terkendali, petir terus menyambar sekelilingnya saat ia mengaum.

"sialan, dia juga bisa mengendalikan petir..." ujar Hakuyo.

"yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah darah, sama saja dengan binatang buas yang mengamuk tapi sosok manusianya terluka parah, sehingga kekuatannya belum bisa maksimal... dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti bom waktu saat ini, terlalu berbahaya bagi manusia biasa untuk melewati kekkai ini" ujar Yayoi berusaha mempertahankan kekkai untuk menahan petir dan kegelapan yang dikeluarkan Raijuu dan Kokuryuu.

"ini berarti kegelapan harus dilawan cahaya, kan?" ujar Ura mengumpulkan cahaya di kedua tangannya.

Yayoi melirik ke arah Ura sambil tetap mengarahkan tangannya ke depan "Ura, aku tak bisa menyingkir dari sini untuk sementara karena harus mempertahankan kekkai untuk menahan kegelapan ini bersama Kayano dan Mizuki?!".

"menurutmu kau bisa menang? Kegelapan yang dimiliki pria itu jauh lebih kuat ketimbang kegelapan yang dimiliki Ouga, akan lebih sulit melawannya ketimbang melawan Ouga dan aku juga tak bisa mendekat, hanya Oni darah murni sepertimu yang tahan disiram air suci ini" ujar Hakuyo menyerahkan sebuah botol air pada Ura.

Ura menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dalam botol itu "kau bilang melawan pria itu lebih sulit ketimbang melawan Ouga? Bagiku lebih mudah melawan pria itu ketimbang melawan adik kandungku, tahu...".

"Ura, jangan bunuh Hak... ada orang yang menunggunya kembali, karena itulah... kumohon..." pinta Yayoi yang tersenyum sendu "dan kau harus kembali dengan selamat, Ura".

Ura menghela napas "dasar, apa boleh buat...".


	9. (9) Heartbreaking

**Chapter 9 – Heartbreaking**

* * *

 **Summary**

Meski Ura berhasil menghentikan Hak, pada akhirnya mereka tak bisa menolong Hak. Sosok Oni lain yang muncul di belakang Amara, menusuk Amara dari belakang dan balik berusaha membunuh Amara.

* * *

Yayoi memanggil Gaimei (Dark Beast) untuk menghadapi Kokuryuu karena kegelapan yang dimiliki Kokuryuu adalah makanan favorit Gaimei. Ketika Ura berusaha menjinakkan Raijuu (Thunder Beast), Yona berlari keluar dari kekkai menuju ke arah Hak tanpa memperdulikan teriakan teman-temannya yang memintanya berhenti.

Yona melompat dan tersungkur ke tanah sambil memeluk erat Hak, memegang wajah Hak dan tersenyum lembut sambil menangis setelah mendekap erat kepala Hak ke dadanya "meskipun semua orang mengataimu monster, meskipun kau bukan manusia, meskipun seluruh dunia menolakmu, aku takkan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi... bagiku kau tetaplah kau, Hak.. meski wujudmu berubah, kumohon... jangan sampai hatimu ikut berubah, Hak... jika kau bisa mendengar suaraku, kumohon katakan sesuatu... kembalilah padaku... aku merindukanmu...".

" _ada celah?!"_ pikir Ura menyerang Raijuu.

Saat serangan dan pertahanan Raijuu melemah, Yayoi menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyegel Kokuryuu dengan cara membekukan Kokuryuu yang mereka jatuhkan ke bawah jurang yang tertutup perlahan, aura kegelapan yang dari tadi menyelimuti tempat itu sirna.

Ura meminta Yayoi, Mizuki dan Kayano melepas kekkai "sudah aman... kesadarannya sudah kembali, tapi...".

"tuan putri..." ujar Hak memegangi wajah Yona setelah memeluk erat Yona "maaf... kau jadi... berlumuran darah...".

"ini semua... kan bukan darahku... pikirkan kondisimu sendiri, bodoh..." isak Yona menutupi wajahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Saat Hak tersungkur sambil muntah darah di depannya, Yona langsung panik "KYAAA!? Yun, cepat kemari!?".

"Yayoi, cepat?!" ujar Yun lari disusul Yayoi.

"kau... bodoh... jangan... main terjang... begitu... kalau kau... terluka... bagaimana?" ujar Hak memegang lengan Yona dengan tubuh gemetar.

"yang terluka... hanya kau, kan?" isak Yona mendekap Hak.

"putri, yang kukatakan malam itu... aku..." gumam Hak seperti berbisik pelan.

"apa, Hak?" ujar Yona mendekatkan telinganya, terbelalak sampai air matanya terhenti sesaat "...eh?".

"...maafkan aku... sepertinya... janjiku padamu... tak bisa..." ujar Hak memegang wajah Yona sebelum tangannya terkulai lemas.

Melihat Hak tak sadarkan diri, Yona kembali berteriak, air matanya kembali mengalir "Hak, bertahanlah!? Yun!?".

"tenanglah, Yayoi bisa menyembuhkan luka?!" ujar Yun menenangkan Yona.

Yayoi menggelengkan kepala "maaf, Yun... sebagai Miko aku memang bisa menyembuhkan luka tapi aku tak bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati".

Yun menempelkan telinganya ke dada Hak, lalu melakukan pijat jantung beberapa kali sebelum Yun menempelkan kembali telinganya ke dada Hak dan menampar Hak "sial, yang benar saja... Hak!? bernapaslah?!".

"percuma saja... tak peduli berapa kalipun kau memanggilnya, dia takkan mendengar kalian lagi karena aku sudah membunuhnya".

Mendengar ucapan Amara, Yona mengarahkan panahnya pada Amara dengan sorot mata tajam meski tangisannya seolah tak bisa berhenti.

Melihat Yona mengarahkan panahnya, Amara melipat tangan dan terkekeh "ada apa? kenapa kau tak melepaskan anak panahmu? Silahkan membenciku yang telah merenggut nyawanya, tapi kau harus ingat... tanpa aku turun tangan pun, dia akan mati cepat atau lambat selama dia masih melindungimu...".

"omong kosong macam apa yang kau katakan?!" ujar Kija, cakarnya membesar karena amarah.

Amara menyinggung kisah si pedagang yang menjual perisai yang dapat menahan serangan apapun dan pedang yang dapat menembus perisai apapun dan mengaitkannya dengan ramalan Ik-Su "bagaimana jika Hak yang selalu melindunginya adalah perisai dan Soo Won adalah pedang? jika kita mengikuti kisah itu, kaulah si pedagang yang menentukan nasib pedang dan perisai itu, putri Yona... bagaimana jika pedang dan perisai itu diadu? konteks di kehidupan nyata ini tak semudah itu, kau tak bisa memilih keduanya, akhirnya salah satu harus kau korbankan atau keduanya tak selamat... Hak tak selemah itu hingga bisa dibunuh dengan mudah, itu sebabnya ia memutuskan melakukan perjalanan seorang diri dan meninggalkanmu di tempat yang aman tapi kau memaksanya agar membawamu serta... sebagai keturunan Oni darah murni, kami bukan bangsa yang setengah-setengah, kami takkan ragu melakukan apa yang ingin kami lakukan dan membunuh pria yang telah mengkhianatinya saat di Sensui itu seharusnya akan membangkitkan darahnya sebagai Oni tapi kau lagi-lagi membuatnya ragu... sejak awal, melindungimu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya karena bukan hanya dia merendahkan dirinya sendiri tapi juga kodratnya sebagai keturunan Oni darah murni meski itu pilihannya sendiri...".

"jangan seenaknya memaksakan pendapatmu pada orang lain?!" sahut Jae Ha melompat dan menendang tempat Amara berdiri barusan sehingga tanah itu kembali retak.

"jangan berbuat memalukan seperti kehilangan kontrol begitu" ujar Amara mendarat "setiap prajurit yang memilih terjun ke medan perang, terlebih Hak sebagai prajurit terkuat di negara kalian, seharusnya sadar akan kematian yang menanti di medan perang...".

Yona terduduk lemas mendengar ucapan Amara, ia hanya bisa memegang erat tangan Hak sambil menundukkan kepala dan menangis "bukan!? kau salah!? seharusnya Hak tak perlu melindungiku lagi setelah ayahku meninggal... tapi aku memaksanya untuk tetap bersamaku, tak seperti teman-temanku yang lain... hanya dia... dan hasilnya...".

"dan hasilnya, kau membuatnya tewas terbunuh..." ujar Amara mengayunkan sabitnya "jika kau beranggapan seperti itu, biar kuantar kau ke tempatnya... membangunkan Kokuryuu bisa dilakukan setelah menghabisi kalian semua".

 _"rasanya menyakitkan... mengetahui kau tak ada lagi di sisiku..."_ pikir Yona menangis dengan tatapan kosong sambil mendekap Hak.

* * *

 _~ Air mataku jatuh tak tertahan ~_

 _~ Melihatmu terdiam ~_

 _~ Ternyata kau pergi tuk selamanya ~_

 _~ Tinggalkan diriku dan cintaku ~_

 _~ Apa kau melihat dan mendengar tangis kehilangan dariku? ~_

 _~ Baru saja kuingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu ~_


	10. (10) Choice

**Chapter 10 – Choice**

* * *

 **Summary**

Ketika Yona dijatuhkan pada tiga pilihan oleh Yasmine, ia lalu membuat pilihan keempat yang akan menentukan hidup dan mati Hak, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"sebelum itu terjadi, pergilah ke neraka duluan" ujar seseorang menusuk Amara dari belakang dengan belati.

Sesosok jubah merah maroon mendarat disertai suara gemerincing lonceng di gelang kakinya, melepas tudung jubah dan cadarnya setelah mendarat di belakang Amara dan menusuk Amara, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terpana.

Gadis itu memiliki warna kulit yang putih pucat seperti salju, warna bibirnya yang merah terlihat kontras dengan warna rambut lurusnya yang putih bersih seperti salju, kedua bola mata berbentuk mata kucingnya memiliki warna hijau yang unik, mata kanannya berwarna hijau muda rerumputan sedangkan warna mata kirinya memiliki warna hijau permata Jade, terdapat tatto kupu-kupu Ageha di wajah bagian kiri dengan mata kirinya sebagai pusatnya. Bola mata hijau yang unik itu menatap dingin Amara yang ia tusuk dengan belati di tangannya.

Amara berlutut di tanah sambil muntah darah karena luka yang ia dapat "kenapa... apa yang anda lakukan, nona Yasmine? bukankah anda juga setuju untuk menjatuhkan kerajaan Kouka?! Karena itu kita harus membangkitkan Kokuryuu sebagai langkah awal...".

"jangan salah paham, yang kumaksud bahwa aku setuju untuk menjatuhkan kerajaan Kouka adalah aku setuju untuk menggulingkan raja Kouka yang saat ini berkuasa sampai titik terendah dalam hidupnya dan menderita sampai ia merasa hidup segan mati tak mau, tapi aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku setuju Kokuryuu dibangkitkan karena itu akan membahayakan wadahnya, yaitu Hak" ujar Yasmine mengambil sabit milik Amara.

"siapa kau?" tanya Soo Won.

"namaku Yasmine Dilwale Mira... nama ayah kandungku adalah Ulla Dilwale Khun dan nama ibu kandungku adalah Maya Sahara Sandra...".

Melihat orang-orang disitu menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, Yasmine terkekeh "benar, aku putri bungsu mereka dari 3 bersaudara dan sekarang...".

Yasmine mengarahkan sabit milik Amara yang kini ada di tangannya ke leher Amara "karena kau sudah membunuh kakak laki-lakiku, kau tak bisa protes jika kau kubunuh, kan? aku tak sebaik ibu dan kakakku, jadi... apa ada kata-kata terakhir?".

"hentikan, Yasmine" ujar Maya yang asli muncul di depan mereka, menahan tangan Yasmine dan menyuruh Amara pergi.

Saat Amara pergi bersamaan dengan bergemuruhnya langit akibat petir pertanda hujan akan turun, Yasmine menatap dingin Maya "kenapa malah menghentikanku, ibu? Ibu tak marah melihat kakak dibunuh?".

"tak mungkin seorang ibu tak marah jika anaknya mati terbunuh... jika itu juga terjadi padamu atau Leila, tentu aku juga akan marah seperti saat ini... saat aku harus kehilangan putraku..." ujar Maya menutup mata sesaat, sorot matanya tampak begitu tenang "tapi tak ada orang tua yang berharap anaknya menjadi pembunuh... tak mungkin aku akan diam saja melihat putriku akan melumuri tangannya dengan darah, meskipun itu kau lakukan demi membalas dendam kematian kakakmu".

"kalau begitu, jangan menghentikanku!?" ujar Yasmine emosi.

"apa kau pikir ibu tak menahan amarah? mengertilah?!" ujar Maya mencengkram kerah baju Yasmine "bukankah ibu sudah sering bilang, jangan sampai kau terjatuh ke jalan binatang?! kau harus menahan amarahmu!? Jangan meneruskan rantai kebencian yang tak berujung, harus ada seseorang yang memutuskan rantai kebencian?! seburuk apapun perbuatan lawan, salah jika kau membalas atau mengadilinya dengan berbuat kejahatan juga karena itu berarti kau sama saja dengannya!? Meski terasa sakit dan menyedihkan, jangan kehilangan dirimu sebagai manusia".

Saat hujan turun, seolah menyamarkan air mata yang mengalir dari mata Maya, Yasmine hanya diam saat melepas jubah merah maroonnya yang ia kenakan pada Maya. Yasmine kini hanya mengenakan kostum penari berwarna hitam dengan renda merah maroon dan korsase bunga mawar di tengah rompi atasan yang hanya menutupi sebagian dadanya, kedua lengannya tertutup oleh panjang lengan baju berbentuk kimono dengan ujung berenda, sementara rok biru muda berenda yang dikenakannya memiliki lipitan yang memanjang dari paha hingga kaki sehingga kaki langsingnya terekspos dari paha, syal renda mawar warna hitam melingkar di lehernya, sementara di kedua sisi kepalanya dijepit dengan beberapa tusuk konde berbentuk bunga melati. Kostum yang ia kenakan membuat dada dan punggungnya terlihat, sehingga tatto harimau putih di pinggul, tatto ular hitam di punggung dan tanda lahir berbentuk bunga melati yang besar di dadanya terekspos meski mereka heran melihat perban melilit leher serta kedua tangan dan kaki Yasmine.

"baik hati, ya... memang karena ibu seperti inilah, ayah memilih ibu meski ibu manusia... tapi sayangnya, aku tidak sebaik ibu..." ujar Yasmine menyeringai dan menjentikkan jari "mangsa yang sudah diincar, tak akan dilepaskan...".

Tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat tanah dekat Amara berpijak mencuat keluar dan berubah bentuk menjadi harimau putih berukuran raksasa yang menerkam Amara dari bawah sehingga hanya kepala Amara yang tersisa di tanah.

"Yasmine, kau...!?" ujar Maya mengangkat tangannya, tapi sebelum sempat Maya menampar Yasmine, Yasmine menahan tangan Maya dan menangkap tubuh Maya yang tak sadarkan diri setelah Maya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya.

Mizuki menghela napas "jadi orang yang terlalu baik seperti nyonya Maya memang kadang menyusahkan, tapi susah juga jika terlalu keras seperti nona Yasmine".

Kayano geleng-geleng kepala "nona besar, setidaknya tolong tahan diri... setidaknya, anda bisa menahan diri di depan ibu anda sendiri dan membunuhnya di tempat lain, kan? penyakit nyonya Maya jadi kumat lagi, kan?".

"sudahlah... Kayano, jaga ibuku sebentar... Mizuki, netralisir tubuh mereka dari efek cuci otak Amara selagi aku mengurus mereka" sahut Yasmine menunjuk Yona dkk setelah menyodorkan Maya pada Kayano lalu menyerahkan Mulan dan Kyouka yang tak sadarkan diri pada Mizuki "mumpung sedang hujan, kekuatanmu penuh, kan? setelah itu secepatnya kita bawa ibuku ke villa rahasia kita".

"baik, nona besar" ujar Kayano dengan sigap menyelimuti Maya.

"adikku, cepat bangun!?" ujar Mizuki menampar Kyouka bolak balik.

Yasmine menghampiri Yona dkk dan menepuk lengan Ura "Ura, bawa kakakku".

"tunggu, Hak mau kau bawa kemana?" tanya Yun.

Yona menahan Ura saat Ura hendak membawa Hak "jangan, harus dirawat disini dulu?!".

"tapi pernapasan buatan dan pijat jantung tak ada gunanya lagi" ujar Hakuyo.

"biar aku yang lakukan?!" sahut Yona.

Saat Yayoi hendak menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya pada Hak, Ura menahannya karena tak ingin Yayoi terkena efek samping dari luka kegelapan lagi.

Beberapa saat Yona melakukan pernapasan buatan dan pijat jantung pada Hak dibantu Yayoi yang menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya pada Hak, namun sia-sia.

"Yona, sudahlah..." ujar Lily yang memeluk Yona dari belakang sambil menangis, ia bisa ikut merasakan sakitnya.

"tidak mau... lepaskan!?" sahut Yona yang memberontak saat Lily dan Jae Ha menahannya ketika Ura membopong Hak.

Yasmine menarik kerah baju Yona dan menampar Yona "jika kau juga orang yang berada di 'atas', seharusnya kau sadar kalau kematian atau pengorbanan dari 'bawah' adalah hal yang tak dapat terhindarkan...".

"tunggu, apa kau tak sadar situasi macam apa yang terjadi disini?" ujar Lily menarik Yona dan mendorong Yasmine.

"setidaknya aku tahu perasaanmu dan aku mengerti kenapa kau memikirkannya, tapi sekarang kau harus membuat pilihanmu sendiri... tentukan sendiri, apa kau akan berhenti berjalan setelah kau kehilangan dan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mereka yang gugur atau tetap berlari di atas jalan berduri dan dipenuhi kubangan darah ini?" ujar Yasmine menepis tangan Yona, lalu berbalik memunggungi Yona "Mizuki, adikmu sudah bangun, kan? bisa kita pindah tempat sekarang? hujannya makin deras, ibuku bisa tambah sakit".

"aktifkan segel air!?" ujar Mizuki menempelkan tangannya ke tanah, sehingga sinar putih yang membentuk tanda bunga teratai bersinar di tempat Yona dkk dan Yasmine berpijak.

"teleport" ujar Kyouka memegang bahu Mizuki sehingga Yona dkk bersama Yasmine, Maya, Mulan dan Kayano menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

"...raja Soo Won, apa kita bisa membicarakan soal perjanjian kerja sama di lain waktu?" tanya Tao

"...kelihatannya kita sama-sama memerlukan waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, jadi aku setuju saja" sahut Soo Won meminta pasukannya mundur.

* * *

Mereka berpindah tempat di villa rahasia milik Yasmine dan Maya.

Yasmine menancapkan Tsu Quan Dao milik Hak dan katana yang terselip di pinggulnya di atas tanah, sedangkan kedua tangan Yasmine memegang pedang bersarung coklat, gagang pedang itu berukiran naga emas yang melingkar, di mulut naga dan mulut sarung pedang itu tertempel permata biru batu Lapis Lazuli "kau punya tiga pilihan... pertama, cabut Tsu Quan Dao jika kau ingin mengakhiri perjalanan untuk menyambut pagi yang hangat di balik selimut empuk dan berada di bawah dunia yang disinari mentari, kau tidak perlu lagi mengalami hal yang menyakitkan ini dan hidup damai dengan bersembunyi seumur hidupmu di tempat aman, aku bisa menyiapkan tempat itu untukmu dan teman-temanmu... kedua, cabut belati milikku jika kau bersedia ikut denganku, mencari cara untuk membawa kembali kak Hak ke dunia ini dengan konsekuensi kau harus pergi tinggalkan kerajaan Kouka bersama teman-temanmu dan kak Hak yang mendapat nyawa barunya, tidak perlu lagi terlibat dengan intrik politik kerajaan Kouka... dan ketiga, jika kau ambil pedang raja Hiryuu yang ada di tanganku, silahkan teruskan perjalananmu untuk melindungi kerajaan Kouka, dengan atau tanpa perlindungan kakakku dan menyambut pagi di tengah dinginnya hujan yang serasa membekukan tulang... tanpa kak Hak juga sudah ada ke-4 ksatria naga yang akan melindungimu, kan?".

Yona menyeka air matanya dan berdiri, mengambil belati milik Yasmine di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam pedang raja Hiryuu yang ada di tangan Yasmine "pilihan keempat... kau bantu aku bawa kembali Hak kemari jika masih ada cara membawanya kembali ke dunia ini dan kami akan meneruskan perjalanan kami... karena bagiku takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan kakakmu".

Yasmine tertawa keras, terkekeh sambil menutupi wajahnya "kau benar-benar serakah... bagus, aku suka itu... kalau begitu, apa kau siap melakukan apapun itu untuk membawa kembali kakakku kemari meski dengan taruhan nyawamu? Salah-salah, malah bisa saja kau yang mati saat berusaha membawanya kembali kemari".

"apapun terserah... aku tak mau kehilangannya secepat ini... dengan cara seperti ini..." isak Yona.


	11. (11) Fate

**Chapter 11 – Fate**

* * *

 **Summary**

Kilas balik tentang percakapan Maya dan Yasmine yang berhadapan dengan Yayoi, Ura dan Hakuyo. Pasca menunaikan janji mereka untuk membantu Maya, ktiganya kembali ke masa depan.

* * *

Terdapat dua klan yang bertentangan sejak dulu

Klan yang memuja Kokuryuu (naga kegelapan) yang berpihak pada Yin (kegelapan / neraka) disebut Kokuryuuden

Klan yang memuja Tenryu (naga langit) yang berpihak pada Yang (cahaya / surga) disebut Tenryuuden

Tenryuuden meninggalkan sebuah catatan singkat tentang kebangkitan Kokuryuu pertama dan tertulis

 **Ketika darah pangeran berdarah campuran tumpah ke tanah**

 **Iblis merah yang menggila pasca membangkitkan Kokuryuu**

 **Para bunga terlambat mencegah kebangkitan Kokuryuu**

 **Putri berdarah campuran bak melati mekar membasmi keduanya**

 **Sebelum ia menyegel Kokuryuu ke dalam es di bawah tanah**

 **Naga merah bangkit dari fajar**

 **Menyapu kegelapan yang menyelimuti bumi**

 **Bersama para pemilik darah naga**

 **Membangkitkan pedang dan perisai raja yang sesungguhnya**

* * *

"itu yang tertulis dalam kitab China kuno tentang sejarah kebangkitan Kokuryuu pertama... aku tak tahu kenapa Miko terkuat pada zamannya itu hanya menyegel Kokuryuu, yang kutahu hanyalah... Miko itu memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk bunga melati di tubuhnya..." ujar Yayoi melirik Yasmine "itu kau, kan? nona Yasmine...".

"memang benar, bunga melati di dadaku ini adalah tanda lahirku" ujar Yasmine mengangkat bahu saat bersandar di pintu "jadi, maksudmu putri dan pangeran berdarah campuran adalah aku dan kakakku karena kami berdua keturunan langsung Oni dan manusia? tapi memangnya ada bukti kalau aku adalah Miko?".

"terlepas dari fakta soal ibu kalian memang putri kerajaan, putri Maya tetap manusia biasa... berbeda dengan ayah kalian yang merupakan pangeran klan Oni keturunan darah murni, itu saja sudah jadi bukti kalau kalian berdua yang dimaksud dalam catatan kuno itu..." sahut Ura.

"tapi seingatku memang ada pewaris tahta di kerajaan Oni yang menghilang tiba-tiba di dunia manusia, kalau tak salah itu terjadi sebelum zaman raja Araku terpilih sebagai raja..." gumam Hakuyo.

"itu kakaknya ayahku... aku tahu karena ibuku memberitahuku bahwa pamanku itu asal mula namaku" sahut Ura.

"oh, begitu... pantas kalian berdua mirip" ujar Yayoi menepuk tangan.

"yang kaget itu aku, bisa-bisanya keponakanku yang terakhir kali kutemui masih kecil tahu-tahu sudah jadi pria dewasa" gumam Maya.

"sekarang bagaimana? kalian mau kembali ke zaman kalian di masa depan tanpa memusnahkan Kokuryuu?" tanya Yasmine.

Kokuryuu baru bisa bangkit jika mendapat darah dari pria dengan unsur 'yin' yang kuat dan Hak memenuhi syarat itu. Tak hanya memiliki fisik dan mental yang kuat, kegelapan yang ada dalam dirinya membuat Kokuryuu tertarik padanya sehingga Hak dirasuki oleh Kokuryuu yang menitipkan masih terkurung dalam telur. Bibit itu akan bertambah besar seiring pertumbuhan Hak dengan 'memakan' emosi negatif sebagai nutrisi bagi Kokuryuu seperti keangkuhan, kesedihan, kebencian dan amarah dalam diri Hak.

"jika Kokuryuu yang baru lahir saat ini kau musnahkan, dia memang takkan menjadi ancaman bagi kalian di masa depan tapi sebagai gantinya... nyawa Hak sebagai tebusannya..." ujar Maya menutup mata sesaat dan menempelkan tangannya di dadanya "sejak anak itu terpilih sebagai wadah Kokuryuu, kuanggap itu sebagai vonis mati untuknya dan aku sudah menyiapkan diri atas segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi...".

"aku tak setega itu membunuh orang yang tak bersalah, bibi Maya... biar bagaimanapun, Hak putramu, kan? dirasuki Kokuryuu bukanlah kemauannya juga kemauan orang tuanya, aku tahu dari sorot matamu bahwa tak pernah sekalipun kau menginginkan ini terjadi, kan?" ujar Yayoi memegang tangan Maya "jika Kokuryuu dilepaskan paksa dari tubuh Hak, bisa-bisa putramu kehilangan nyawanya".

Maya menggelengkan kepala "aku juga tidak setega itu membiarkan putraku terbunuh, Yayoi-chan... masih ada cara untuk menolongnya meski Kokuryuu dipisahkan dari tubuhnya... karena itulah, jangan ragu... saat Kokuryuu keluar dari tubuhnya, maka saat itu jangan ragu...".

* * *

Melihat keyakinan Yona, Yasmine mengulurkan tangannya pada Yayoi "Yayoi, kemarilah dan berikan itu...".

Yayoi mengeluarkan sebuah mutiara yang ditempeli ukiran naga "putri Yona, ini... mutiara air mata naga langit yang kudapat dari salah seorang Tenryuuden, katanya memiliki khasiat untuk menyembuhkan bahkan dapat menghidupkan orang mati kembali... hanya saja, ini...".

Belum sempat Yayoi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yona merebut mutiara itu.

"putri Yona, itu...!?" ujar Yayoi terhenti saat Yona memasukkan mutiara beserta air ke dalam mulutnya _"...putri Yona, kau..."_.

" _wahai dewa, kumohon... kau boleh ambil nyawaku sebagai gantinya tapi kumohon padamu... kembalikan Hak padaku... selamatkanlah dia..."_ pikir Yona meminumkannya pada Hak.

* * *

"ayo, sudah waktunya kita pulang" ujar Ura menepuk bahu Yayoi.

"sesuai janjiku, akan kuberitahu cara untuk kembali ke masa depan" ujar Maya menyodorkan gulungan kertas berisi jurus terlarang "jurus Jikuu Ryuri ini dapat membelokkan dimensi ruang dan waktu, dengan kata lain dapat membawamu ke masa depan... karena dianggap melawan hukum alam, jurus ini memiliki efek samping yang ditimpakan pada si pengguna jurus dimana orang yang menggunakan jurus ini akan ditimpa kutukan untuk hidup abadi... hanya saja jika kau ikut melewati dimensi untuk kembali ke masa depan, kau takkan terkena kutukan itu meski kau yang menggunakan jurus itu, jadi jangan khawatir".

"terima kasih, bibi Maya... kali ini, akan kuubah takdir kami dengan kekuatan kami sendiri, seperti yang diajarkan putri Yona padaku..." ujar Yayoi tersenyum lebar.

Sebelum pergi ke masa lalu, Yayoi gagal mencegah tragedi yang diakibatkan pertentangan Kokuryuuden dan Tenryuuden.

Kokuryuuden berhasil membangkitkan Kokuryuu dan berusaha menaklukkan dunia dengan menggunakan Kokuryuu namun Kokuryuu terlanjur mengamuk, banyak korban yang jatuh dari Tenryuuden dan Kokuryuuden sehingga daerah Yokohama habis dalam satu malam.

Berkat bantuan Ura dan Hakuyo, Yayoi dapat menyegel kembali Kokuryuu namun ia terlambat menyadari pergerakan Kokuryuuden dan gagal mencegah kebangkitan Kokuryuu sehingga tak sedikit korban yang jatuh. Ini membuat Yayoi berniat memusnahkan Kokuryuu sejak bibitnya sebelum bibitnya lahir. Bibit tersebut terdapat dalam tubuh Hak dan jika Yayoi berniat untuk memusnahkan Kokuryuu sejak bibitnya sebelum Kokuryuu lahir baru-baru ini, berarti Yayoi harus membunuh Hak dan Yayoi tak setega itu. Sebelum Yayoi pulang ke masa depan bersama Ura dan Hakuyo, Yona mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan Yayoi.

"kau sudah mengobati luka teman-temanku dan benar-benar membantuku, aku malah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kali ini...".

Mendengar ucapan Yona, Yayoi tersenyum dan memeluk Yona sambil berbisik "itu tak benar, tuan putri... perlu kau ingat, Hak bisa kembali padamu bukan karena bantuanku, mutiara itu takkan berkhasiat jika bukan karena kau... sebab...".

Mendengar ucapan Yayoi, Yona menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah sehingga Yayoi kembali tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Yona "mengerti, kan? perasaanmu yang membawa kembali Hak padamu, aku hanya perantara untuk memberi mutiara itu".

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
